


Somewhere, Over the Rainbow

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: EEL Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Wakes & Funerals, all other characters are vaguely mentioned, damien's dads are here very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: "Someday, I wish upon a star,wake up where the clouds are far behind me.Where trouble melts like lemon drops,high above the chimney top,that's where you'll find me..."





	Somewhere, Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](https://sodafrog13.tumblr.com/post/186278284400) thing that i drew after complete the eel ending. might be a little canon divergent but i hope it's not glaringly so.

Damien felt numb. Cold even, such a strange thing to feel for a prince of hell who could summon fire by will and withstand temperatures unbearable by near all other creatures. Most of the funeral had been a blur ever since he'd sat down in his seat, both of his dads sitting to his right and Brian sitting to his left. He couldn't even remember anyone else who had already gone up when Brian had shook his shoulder and nodded to the front to indicate that he'd been called, having spaced out the entire time. 

He could feel himself shaking as he walked to the front of the room, decked in his royal ceremony outfit with a large bouquet of Blue Moon roses in hand. They were always Miri's favorite, he knew that ever since they were kids...

As he stood in front of her casket, he could feel the tears rushing down his cheeks, roughly trying to wipe them away with his fist with little to no avail. He placed the bouquet on top, right next to her picture, trying to calm himself down enough to get out what he wanted to say.

"Miri.... I..... Fuck, I. I'm sorry I never spent more time with you and that I called all that stuff you liked dumb and. And. And you were one of my best friends even though I never told you that, and fuck, I'm gonna miss you so damn much. I'm so fucking sorry," He hissed out, taking bunches of his cloak in both hands as his emotions overflowed. He stood there, sobs wracking his entire body as he looked at her picture, knowing that he'd never see her again.

"Stan," His red dad said quietly, looking to his husband with a pleading look.

"I'm on it Luci," He mumbled back, getting up and walking over to Damien's side. He put a hand on his shoulder, motioning that they should return to their seats so they could call up someone else. Damien nodded stiffly, refusing to let go of the fistfuls of fabric in his hands even after he had gotten back in his seat. Brian put an arm around his shoulders, head bumping him softly in an attempt to comfort him. 

Damien hated appearing weak in public, not to mention in front of all these people he didn't even know, but he couldn't help but give into Brian's touch, leaning against him and laying his head on his shoulder as Brian waited to be called up himself. 

When he finally was, he reluctantly pulled away from Damien, giving him another head bump before getting out of his seat and walking to the front, hands in his pockets. It was only then that Damien had realized he'd taken off his jacket, revealing the black band he'd worn on his left arm. Normally Damien would've playfully made fun of him for doing something so old fashioned but the pain in his heart stopped him short. 

Brian looked at Miranda's picture, a seemingly neutral emotion on his face. He then closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking to the side, mumbling out a very low 'fuck' that Damien could barely hear. 

"...Hey Miri. I know you don't know me that well since you probably really only saw me when Damien and I were together but. I'd be lying if I said the world didn't feel a little emptier without you in it. I'm already well acquainted with death but you shouldn't've had to be too.," He said softly, hesitating for a moment before turning back and returning to his seat. 

Soon enough, the ceremony was over and everyone was able to come back up and make their final goodbyes. Damien's dads had left as soon as it had ended, having had to return to matters in their own kingdom after paying their respects to the rest of the Vanderbilts. Damien and Brian had decided to stay back for a bit and wait to avoid any overcrowding and let people give their words in peace. 

When the room had mostly cleared out, save for a few of their friends and the Vanderbilt family themselves, they both went up, Brian's arm around Damien's shoulders once more. The both stared at the casket wordlessly before Brian turned to look at Damien. 

"Should I go first?" Brian asked, Damien nodding to prevent himself from bursting into tears again. 

"Miranda. You were never the brightest person I ever knew, nor were you ever a particularly good person. But you were a friend that I made and appreciated and it pains me to see you go. Wherever you are now, please keep yourself safe. For our sakes."

Damien put his hands on Brian's left shoulder, desperately trying to ground himself. 

"Miri. I'm gonna miss us antagonizing each other constantly and your nonstop singing and all the weird merpeople shit you'd tried to talk me into doing. You were a godawful person but so am I and I think that's what made us get along so well. And I'm not actually ready to say it but I don't want to keep everyone else waiting so I guess this. I guess this is. I guess this is.... goodbye."

The tears returned. He didn't even try to stop it this time, just gripped onto Brian's shoulder tighter and hid his face behind the other's as they flowed down his face. He could feel Brian's hand shift to his back, resting in the middle of his shoulder blades as he openly sobbed for the second time in the past two hours. 

He hated this. Not even just the publicly showing emotional vulnerability part, it was the fact that he'd lost a best friend he'd know since childhood and that he'd never see again. Never hear again, never hang out with and get up to awful shit with again, never piss off authorities and get away with it because of their statuses again.

And yes he still had his other friends, he still had Scott and Liam and Polly and Vera and Brian and all the other people he loved and appreciated even though he'd never say it to their faces. But Miranda was different. Even though she constantly forgot about it, they were both royalty. He almost felt obligated to her somehow, like he could've- no, should've done more to protect her, as if she was a little sister of some sort. 

It pained him to say it, truly, but Miranda Vanderbilt was a ray of sunshine in his chaotic, unstable, flame induced life. 

And now that sunshine was gone. And all he could do was wave it goodbye.


End file.
